Magic of the Stars
by Miss Magical Girl
Summary: King Arthur and Gueneviere was reborn into a certain couple to correct the mistakes they made in the past. As they slowly get their memories back, new conflicts arise and the enemy from the past lurks nearby. Can they survive? AU. R+R please! *Updated!*
1. Prologue: The Start of it All

A friend's strange idea. Lately my obsession with medieval times caused her to make fun of me and got me into a Mists of Avalon/King Arthur and CCSakura crossover. This is and ALTERNATE universe fic. It has nothing to do with the cards or Sakura's magic. All the rest will be said in the Author's Notes.   
Disclaimer: I'm not claiming any ownership of anything. For entertainment purposes only!   
*...* thoughts  
~**~ switch of event  
  
Magic of the Stars   
  
Draped in salmite......  
  
He looked sadly at the face of the bloody face of Arthur. "My king...I'm so sorry..." he whispered sadly holding the High King of England in his arms. Arthur only smiled. "Don't be, Merlin ...old...friend..." he gasped for air and held up a sword, "Give...this back...to her..." then he smiled one last, and made his peace with death.   
  
For you...  
  
Merlin grabbed the sword and slowly made his way to the nearby lake, solitary tears dropping endlessly. "Lady!!! Lady of the Lake!!!" he cried dropping to his knees helplessly.   
  
One more chance...  
  
A lady dressed in flowing garments of white with her raven black hair flowing with the wind. She blinked her lavender eyes and looked down at the pitiful man kneeling before her.   
  
To make things right...   
  
"Merlin...." she whispered to him. He looked up reluctantly. "Why.... why did it turn out this way.... Lady...." he cried hopelessly. "Merlin...everyone makes mistakes...even you...a sorcerer.... because it happened, this is the way it should be. Because..." her body became transparent. "My lady!!" Merlin called, standing.   
  
Over and over again...   
  
"Because...you wouldn't be born again to make things right..." she had said it so softly, she doubted if Merlin even heard her. More loudly, "I'm am fading from this world, Merlin, because people's beliefs will not rest in me or magic anymore. And so, you will fade as well...along with your magic...sealed until the right person will open it...." She dispersed under the icy lake.   
  
Reborn...   
  
"Nooo!!!! Tell me what to do...Lady...My Lady of the Lake..." he sobbed. Then, angrily he heaved the sword to break through the ice covering the lake. A hand draped in a silvery substance shot up, caught the sword, and pulled it beneath the ice.   
  
With you...   
  
He collapsed and cried...dying unknowingly to himself. A knight stood by hidden within the trees. "I'm so sorry...my king..." he whispered.   
  
Using the magic...of the stars...  
  
Yukito's eyes shot open. *What was that...dream?* He shook his head. He couldn't remember.   
  
Author's Notes-   
Sorry for mostly having the King Arthur part more than a CCSakura bit. It'll get explained along the way, I know it is confusing, but don't worry. I'm sure I won't discard this fic.... it looks like it may turn out good. ^_^. Feedback is always welcome. (Especially constructive critism)   
  



	2. Rebirth

I satisfied my typing needs with writing chapter1 of the crossover with King Aurthur and CCSakura. All the rest will be said in the AN. Oh, and most of this is switching POVs. I'm sure you will be able to tell.   
Disclaimer: I will never ever own CCSakura   
*...* thoughts   
~~...~~ italicized flashback sequence   
~**~ switch of event   
  
Yukito woke with a jolt.   
  
"I'm sorry...my king...."  
  
*What was that dream.....* He could not remember.   
  
"My king....for you..."  
  
~**~   
Syaoran woke with a jolt. He clutched his blankets in anxiety as sweat trickled down the curve of his face.   
Swords clashing...  
He shook his head violently. *That dream...*   
  
~~"Why are you my enemy, Mordred?!"   
"Do you think I have been anything else, father?!"   
Thrust...dodge...block...clash...yell...thrust...and then, blood.   
~**~   
"I never knew I would be killed by the hand of my own son...and taste blood in my mouth...I imagined that I would die peacefully at least...but it can't be for a warrior-king like me who never accomplished his dream..eh...old..friend..ha..ha.." I coughed.   
"Don't speak, Aurthur. You will always be here, as the forever king, the most loved of all people..."   
I scoffed, tasting more blood. "I'm dying...old friend..."   
"I'm so sorry..my king..."   
"Don't be...Merlin, old friend..."   
I held up Excaliber. "Give this back to her..."~~   
  
Syaoran threw off the blankets and let out a silent scream, clutching his face and running his hands through his hair. *This is not me...is it...?*   
  
~~"I'm dying old friend..."~~   
  
"Argh!!!"   
  
~~"You will always be here, Authur, as the forever king..."~~   
  
"Who...who does this memory belong to...?" he whispered to himself.   
There was a knock. "Syaoran-sama? You'll be late for school, is anything the matter?"   
Syaoran sat up, "Nothing! I'm coming, Wei."   
  
Magic of the Stars  
Constellation 1: Rebrith  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!!"   
"Ohayo, Sakura," I said with a smile, covering up any of my worries.   
"How are you today?"   
"I'm fi--"   
  
~~"Do you love him, Gueneviere?"   
"I will always love you, your majesty."   
"That's not what I meant. Do you love Launcelot?"   
"Being my champion, he guards me like a hound dog. I love him as my older broth--"   
"No, my dear...Do you ~love~ him?"   
"...What do you mean by that, your majesty...?"   
"Don't you know I see the way you two look at each other?"~~   
  
I halted.   
"Syaoran-kun?"   
"Eh?" I ask lost for a second, "Oh! Nothing is wrong, Sakura," a small smile I knew, will never pass by Sakura even with her naivety.   
"Syaoran-kun...tell me what's wrong..." Sakura asked anxiously.   
"It's nothing I can't handle, really..."   
"Mou!! Fine, be that way! But promise me when you get home, go and get rest straightaway!" Sakura demanded, pouting.   
I smiled at her disapproval. "Ah."   
"Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky.   
"Isn't that going a little to far--" I protested, blushing.   
She pouted even more and looked ready to cry. I sighed and locked our pinkys together, "Promise."   
"Oh ho hoho ho ho ho ho ho!!" came a voice.   
"Ack, Daidouji!" I yell, blushing even more at the sight of Daidouji with a camera.   
"I'll title this as the 'Regular Mornings at School!'" she said delightedly.   
I groaned, hiding my head under his arms.   
Tomoyo grinned, "The situation has upped again!"   
"Hoeeeee...."   
~**~   
Syaoran walked back, holding his suitcase/bookbag over his shoulder with both hands. His face was downcast.   
*I've been hearing things all day, what's wrong with me?*   
Eriol met up with Syaoran at the crosswalk, "Ohayo, Xiao-lang!" he said teasingly, betting anything that Syaoran would turn and start running in the other direction.   
Oddly enough, he mumbled an incoherent greeting and continued walking. Shocked, Eriol did not notice that the light was still green. Then, "Xiao-lang!!!"   
Syaoran turned back to the voice that called him, then turned to a honking sound. His face did not show any shock or fear as the car came closer to him at a scary rate, nor did he make any sign to move.   
Suddenly, as if it was fate, Yukito pushed Syaoran out of the way. The car stopped abruptly. "A*sh*le!" said the driver, and then sped off.   
Yukito got off of Syaoran and knelt beside him along with Eriol. "Are you alright, Aurthur?" Eriol asked having trouble not showing any panic.   
"Yes, Merlin... thank you, Launcelot..."   
"It was my duty, your majes--" Yukito blinked. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, Eriol smirked, "We're here yet again..."   
  
AN:   
*Twitch* That was not a good way to end the first chap-- er 'constellation'. I thought since "Magic of the Stars", well 'stars' so you know...constellation! Please tell me what you think of that! Oh and... feedback is most certainly welcome. I thought this 'constellation' was a good start, considering the plot got somewhere...do tell me what you guys think! Oh, and Syaoran did not confess to Sakura yet!   
  



	3. Painful Remembrances

Please visit fanfiction.net and find my story on CCSakura and R+R!! Oh, and the same switching POV things without notification is here too!...the rest will be said on the AN   
Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not claim an ownership among any of the characters   
*...* thoughts  
~**~ switch of event  
~~....~~ flashback  
  
~~"I'm dying old friend..."~~  
Syaoran shot up in bed. *That same dream again...*  
  
  
Magic of the Stars  
Constellation 2: Painful Remembrances  
  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!!"  
"Ohayo," I mumbled.  
"You're still pale, Syaoran-kun, if I don't see any improvement in your health, I'll have to take care of you myself!" Sakura said, waving a finger at me.  
  
~~"Don't you know I see the way you two look at each other?"~~   
  
I shook my head. "Syaoran-kun?"  
"Eh?"  
  
~~"I know that...I'm not the one you love...I will never be...but for my sake... be happy   
with Launcelot. Both of you are parts of my soul..."~~  
  
I held my head fearing that it might explode with the chorousing voices echoing endlessly.  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
"Get away from me!!!" I swing my bag at her angrily, making her fall back onto the floor.   
"Syaoran-kun, what's wrong!?" Tears.  
I could feel the stares of the class upon me, but all of my attention was at Sakura. Tears were falling from her emerald eyes.   
  
*Please don't look at me that way...don't cry... You don't deserve to cry...*  
  
  
~~"Gueneviere..."  
"How can you say that, your highness?! I'm bound to you...I chose to be bound to you... and yet!!"  
"I'm..."  
"No! I've had enough of this...You're just saying this because I cannot bear child, is that right?!"  
"I wish for your happiness. I can see the your lust for my best knight...You love someone else...It is my duty as your lover for you to be happy..."~~  
  
I bit my lip.  
*Please don't cry...*  
Confused I ran out of the classroom.  
The teacher walked in, "Good Mor-- Kinomoto, what are you doing on the floor?" I stood up and explained before anyone else could say anything, "Nothing, I just tripped and fell, it's nothing really..."  
"Okay, so...Li is absent then..."  
"Yes."  
"Sakura-chan...?" Tomoyo whispered questionably. I ignored her.  
  
~**~   
  
I sat up on the tree, mumbling incoherent words to myself. *Why am I thinking this way...because of me Sakura cried...she doesn't deserve to cry..*  
  
~~"Your majesty..."  
"If you wish to run with him..it is okay..."  
"But..."  
"Gueneviere...I want you to be happy..."~~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, let's eat over there!" Sakura pointed to the tree I was sitting on top of.  
I hid myself as best as I could without making any noise. Apparently, Sakura did not notice.  
"Mou! I couldn't understand any of the problems!! Math is soo hard!! I wonder how you do it Tomoyo-chan!"  
"If you just concentrate, Sakura-chan, but I bet you can't because *whisperwhisper*"  
"Hoooeeee!! It's nothing like that!! Well maybe...but...Hoe!"  
I heard a faint giggle. Then I lost my interest in their conversation.  
*Why don't you make an appearance?*  
I sighed. *Now really, you've known Sakura ever since who knows when...don't be childish!* I could not help but agree with the voice in my head.  
  
"But I bet you can't because..." Tomoyo-chan leaned in closer to whisper into my ear.  
"Because you're always thinking about Tsukishiro-kun!"  
"Hoooeeee!! It's nothing like that!! Well maybe...but...Hoe!"  
Tomoyo-chan winked at me after giggling.  
"It was especially hard today because I was worried about Syaoran-kun..." I mumbled.  
Tomoyo stopped giggling. "Sakura-chan?"  
But her voice seemed distant now...  
  
~~"Launcelot...I feel uneasy..."  
"About what, my queen?"  
"His highness... I feel he is in trouble..."  
"Your highness, Launcelot..."  
"Merlin!? What...are you doing here?"  
"Help Arthur...he is fighting Mordred..."  
"Mordred, that bastard son of his...?"  
"Help him..."  
"Wait, Merlin, is he okay?!"  
"Gueneviere, I will go and check upon his majesty."  
"But..."  
"His majesty would never lose..."~~  
  
"...Sakura-chan?"  
"Hoe?"  
*If I keep this up I'll end up like Syaoran-kun...*  
  
"It's nothing, Tomoyo-chan! What do you have for lunch today?"  
"Shushi and cut up sukiyaki in a bentou," replied a voice behind her. She whirled around and saw a pir of amber eyes staring at them.   
"Hoooeeee!!!! Syaoran-kun? Where were you, I was worried!" Syaoran shrugged, and held his eyes anywhere besides Sakura. "I'm sorry," he mumrmured. "Hm? Pardon?" Sakura asked, eyebrows quirked. Tomoyo whipped out her video camera and giggled silently.  
"I said 'I'm sor--" "Konichi wa!!" came a voice. Tomoyo turned her camera toward the voice, "Ah, Tsukishiro-san!"  
"Hoeee!" Sakura yelped completely forgetting about Syaoran.  
Syaoran turned his head. *Launcelot...*  
  
I sensed his worry, somehow. His eyes seemed afire with saddness. *Just like last time I saw him... my king...* I turned to Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan and smiled, "Do you want to join me for lunch today?"  
"Hai!" they both responded eagerly. I smiled at their happiness, and at Sakura-chan. *Emerald eyes...silky autmn hair... Gueneviere?* "Yukito-san?"   
I snapped back to reality. "Let's start eating then, ne? How about it, Li-kun?" I turned to him. *My king...*   
"It's alright, I have somewhere to go to..." and with that, Li-kun walked off.   
"I wonder what's wrong with Li-kun, he never passes an oppourtunity to eat with you, Yukito-san," Sakura-chan said questionably.  
"Probobly he's jealous, Sakura-san," came a voice. "Ah, Hiragizawa-kun," called Tomoyo-chan. "May I eat with you guys, today?" he asked ever so politely. "Jealous of what?" Sakura-chan asked Eriol-kun. I smiled inwardly at her naivety, but then again, everyone was naive when it came to them. "It's a guy thing, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo whispered audibly. Chuckling softly, I took a glance around and made eye contact with Eriol-kun.  
  
~~"Was his majesty always so sad, wizard?"  
"He was always happy... serious, determined, humorous but happy. Sometimes...I feel like I sould have never led him to this fate...but it was meant to be..."  
"Fate is not lead by someone else, Merlin..."  
"So are you saying you don't believe in fate?   
"I believe in my king, nothing more. Wherever my king goes, even if it's into the firey depths of hell, I shall follow him, so as long as I shall live or he lives."~~  
  
Eriol-kun nodded at me in a somewhat recogntion.  
  
~**~  
  
I slumped up against the school and didn't bother to eat.   
  
~~"Launcelot, do you love Gueneviere?"  
"I already heard that you asked her the same question, your highness..."  
"That she loved herself? Haha, you're so funny, Launcelot... I'm serious though, do you love her?"  
"I... will always choose my duty over my love, your majesty..."  
"I expected you to say that...sitting in Siege Perilous...it's a position you would die in if..."  
"If..your majesty?"  
"If I'm not ordering you now to go and run off with her."  
"Why would I leave your side, your majesty?!"  
"Mordred has found out about your affair. I knew... and I didn't mind one bit... if you both are happy... I can rest in peace..."  
"But--"  
"You two are parts of my soul...if you both are happy, then I can be at rest. If you run with her, I won't have to punish Gueneviere or you... and then nobody will take the blame...I will not order a search party...and all will be well..."  
"No it will not! I'm not leaving your side!"  
"This is an order! Anything that happens to me while you are gone, is not your fault! Live happily with Gueneviere! Begone!"~~  
  
I sighed. Will things be alright this time? Sakura is...she couldn't possibly be... Gueneviere? I grumbled to myself and began eating.  
  
AN:  
What do you think? Should I add more 'memories' or leave it just the way it is and continue with the next chapter? Around this time, Syaoran, Yukito, and Eriol-kun already know their past identities and are searching for more people like them. Oh well, just feedback and R+R (for those who read on FF.net!). I think this chapter was too abrupt though...yare yare! And Seige Perilous is one of the highest rankings of Knights of the Round, or so I think. Those of you who read "The Forever King" might have recognized a similarity of lines...trust me though, I did not copy anything. There are some many varieties of King Arthur's stories so don't worry!  
  



	4. Gathering

Here's Chapter3 of Magic of the Stars!! The same switching POVs are here too. Just one more thing before you guys get confused... Yukito is a teacher of Sakura now while Sakura is in her last year of middle school.  
Disclaimer: A broke person like me won't even think of claiming ownership!  
*...* thoughts  
~**~ switch of event  
~~...~~ italicized flashback/memory  
  
*Dark, black hair...*  
I stirred in my sleep.  
*Red, blood eyes...*  
My eyes shot open.   
*Morgaine?*  
  
~**~  
  
It's been days since I heard voices in my head. The recalling of memories... dispersed all of a sudden.  
"Syaoran-kun!!!!"   
Like cherry blossoms passing through the air, wanting to be recognized, I would know that melodic voice from the corners of the Earth.   
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!"  
"Ohayo, Sakura."  
Gueneviere.  
  
Magic of the Stars  
Constellation 3: Gathering  
  
"How lucky to run into you while walking to school!" she said merrily skating slowly to match my pace, "I was taking a different route to school to find a faster one since I'm usually late!"  
"Not always. In elementary probably, but you're not late that much now," I reassured her. It amazed me to see that she was late in elementary, but not in middle school.  
"Demo, ne...I still am late every now and then. The homeroom teacher still yells at me. 'Kinomoto, as much as a very nice student you are, being late is not very good!' Sometimes she scares me...."  
I laughed, "You don't know how many people will go in accordance with that, Sakura!"  
"Demo ne, Yukito-san --er I mean Tsukishiro-sensei for my first period always cheers us up, ne?"  
I stared at her for a moment. *She doesn't know about anything does she...?* "Right..."  
  
~**~   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan, Li-kun!" Tomoyo-chan said spiritedly to them as they walked in class A-1.   
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura greeted her best friend in the exact same spirited fashion.  
"Ohayo..." Syaoran said to Tomoyo, but he want unheard. Immediately Sakura engaged Tomoyo into a conversation.  
I walked into the classroom just in time to see Syaoran very disspaointed in the lack of Sakura-san's attention.   
"Ohayo, Xiao-lang!!"  
"Stop calling me that, Hiragizawa."  
"Not much of a greeter are you? I have every right to call you that, you should be glad I think of you as a good friend!"  
He turned to me and spoke in a low voice, "Even though you're the reincarnation of Merlin, my ~old~ friend, you scare me sometimes." I grinned, "I always had a sense of humor, Arthur." he chuclked, just like my highness. Just then the teacher walked in, "Ah, Kinomto!" Sakura jumped in suprise, whirled around and called back nervously, "Yes?" "You're actually early!" Sakura hit the floor.   
"Does she know about anything?" I whispered to Xiao-lang as we sat down.  
"Who?" he responded, not facing me. I glared at him until he sighed, "Nothing...no sign of any remembrance...." he looked downcast....just the way I saw him before he died. Eyes full of... "I'm beginning to think, it's not her..."  
...Sadness and...regret.  
  
Just then, the teacher stood up after taking attendance. "We have a new student joining our school and because we are so lucky, our homeroom. She transfered in from China, please come in, Li, Meiling!"  
My eyes widened in surprise.  
*Dark, black hair, red blood eyes....Margaine....*  
Meiling appeared smiling. Upon the sight of me she ran and embraced me. "Xiao-lang!!!" She cried happily. I moaned.  
  
Author's Notes-  
How did this go? Since I didn't get much inspiration and this has been sitting in my "Mail Waiting to be Sent" file for the ML list I'm in, so I decided to finish this chapter off, so I thought that at least, it got somewhere. Now that I have confirmed Sakura was Gueneviere, Anyone can guess who Meiling is. Please Review!! Anyway, I planning to snatch in another character, please tell me which character would you want to be in the plot next in your reviews!!  



	5. Intermission

intermission Margarita Teo Zabate Yuhico Normal Margarita Teo Zabate Yuhico 2 2 2001-11-03T04:09:00Z 2001-11-03T04:09:00Z 2 350 1996 Personal 16 3 2451 9.2720 6 pt 2 2 

I decided to make a cute little intermission to clarify the story a bit since two of my reviews in FF.net said the story was confusing. This interlude will signify the main POV change in the story ^_^  
  
Magic of the Stars  
Intermission: Get your popcorn if you understand the story!  
  
Eriol: Konichiwa, minna-san! This is I, Hiragizawa, Eriol and,  
  
Syaoran grumbling: Li, Syaoran desu.  
  
Eriol: We've come here to bring you a little summary of it all and to point out some new changes in the upcoming constellations created by--  
  
Syaoran: Miss Magical Girl aka Jeanne. With her wonderful, stupendous writi-- Who the hell wrote this?!  
  
Eriol: I don't know, my cute descendant.  
  
Syaoran: Oh *&^% that was in the script as well....  
  
brief cackle heard from afar  
  
Eriol: Anyway, this story is now done with the beginning of Syaoran's main part! Now it's my turn to tell the story.  
  
Syaoran: In other words, it'll be his POV from now on.  
  
Eriol: And for a bit of clarification for some of our readers, here's who the reincarnates are and what're they're identities in the past life that we found out so far....... did that make sense Xiao-lang?  
  
Syaoran glances at the script: It's supposed to. I guess it's just you Hiragizawa. I think what it meant was that we'll tell who the reincarnates are so far in the story....  
  
Eriol transforms key: Oh............ transforms key now, now my cute descendant....don't try and be smarter than me now..... anyway... here's the list.  
Syaoran- King Arthur  
Sakura- Gueneviere  
Eriol- Merlin  
Yukito- Launcelot  
Meiling- ..... the author says not to spoil that... but it should be obvious in the next chapter....  
...... Why am I third in the list, Ms Magical Girl-san?  
  
Ms. Magical Girl: Don't ask me! Anyway, on with the chapters before Eriol frys Syaoran with his magic! Hope you liked the story so far!  
  
Eriol: Wait a mintue please, what about telling my part in the story?  
  
Ms. Magical Girl: grumble I'm in no mood to type....  
  
Eriol: In my part of the story, every flashback will focus around me, be about me and so on and so forth.  
  
Syaoran: In other words, he'll be spoiled as heck because the author likes him more than me.  
  
another cackle  
  
Eriol: Please enjoy the rest of the chapters!  
  
Author's notes-  
Okay! That was freaky! I know it doesn't match the mood of my story, but a little lightened part would help ne? Whatever, I'll leave that up to you readers. R+R please!!


	6. Love of the Past

'Kay here's the full version. Has a whole bunch of new additions at the end. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership on CCS  
  
My hands and fingers moved along the piano keys gracefully and perfectly. Even with my eyes closed in concentration, I could see her radiating light hidden and watching.  
  
"Do come out Daidouji-san, I hate the eerie feeling of someone watching me," I called out into the open ending the melody early and playing the final note with melodramatic emotion.  
  
She flushed and threw back her long lavender hair as she stepped out. I finally had opened my eyes and stared into hers.  
  
And at the moment she spoke, I knew....  
  
"Aren't you the hypocrite, Hiragizawa-kun," she retorted playfully.  
  
My Lady of the Lake.  
  
Magic of the Stars  
  
Constellation 4: Love of the Past  
  
"Hypocrite, me?" I made an action of faked disbelief, "Why would I ever do such a thing? Me, the wonderful (and not to mention handsome), wise piano player, Tomoyo-san?" I added looking sweetly at her.  
  
She leered, her face hovering inches before mine, "My dearest Eriol- kun..." she whispered fluttering her eyelashes with amusement, "I am so, so very..." she choked her laughter back and maintained her seductive look, "sorry...." We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and cracked.  
  
I had laughed mannerly and did not collapse clutching my side as she did, "My, my Tomoyo-san, I never saw this side of you before! It seems you are not as perfect as you look," I said serenely watching her giggling figure on the carpeted floor.  
  
She wheezed and managed to get herself in a kneeling position in front of me, "You...wheeze you would do the same if you had to say that... Eriol-kun..."  
  
I chuckled. Being reborn had its differences. My Lady was ... so -- open now..."It sounds right..."  
  
She stopped giggling and looked at me with a bright smile on her face, "What?"  
  
"It sounds right -- perfect -- when we call each other by the first name ... almost if we had known each other for the longest time..."  
  
/Great Hiragizawa. ... real smooth!\ My inner voice scolded me. I ignored it and waited for her reaction.  
  
~**~  
  
I watched him silently, letting my smile leave my face. The silence was growing unbearable now, but all I could do was watch him.  
  
"Eriol-kun" I whispered, my face brought closer to his. He was right ... it did sound perfect. The name just rolled off my tongue elegantly, as if it were meant to be that way.  
  
"Tomoyo-san..." he whispered back, a turmoil of emotions showed in his eyes. What was he thinking of...? I wanted to know -- to ask -- but my breath caught in my throat and I knew I couldn't breath until...  
  
~**~  
  
Our faces were ever so close and my heart thumped so loudly I could've sworn she could hear it.  
  
/What are you doing, Hiragizawa!?\  
  
/Do you really think she wants you?! Don't you think she's just caught by the moment?!\  
  
/She's the Lady of the Lake, dammit! What the hell are you doing?!\  
  
'I love her...' I told the voices of my head. I love her ... the words echoed inside of me. It sounded beautiful.  
  
~**~  
  
Our faces remained only inches away from each other for what seemed like an eternity. We didn't dare move for fear of...  
  
/For fear of what, Daidouji?\  
  
/For fear of being able to love another?\  
  
/Or for fear of love itself?\  
  
I couldn't shake my head at the voices. I tried to breathe, but couldn't.  
  
/You could back away now, you know ... just turn away...\  
  
Away? And lose him forever? My eyes glistened with a slight tear. Why do I feel this way?  
  
/Just turn away....\  
  
That's right... I love Sakura-chan....but, but...  
  
/Are you sure?\  
  
NO! I--I...! The person whom I love is...!  
  
~**~  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I moved in for the kiss.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura-san's voice rang out from the doorway.  
  
"Want to go to the movies? I fo--" and then she finally noticed our positions and gawked. Xiao-lang came up behind her drinking out of a water bottle, looking as if he had just gotten out of Physical Education, choked.  
  
"Why hello, Sakura-san, Xiao-lang..." I said trying to rid the uneasiness in the air without moving and looking at them in the corner of my eye. Tomoyo-san flushed continued to stare at me, afraid of what would happen if she moved or spoke.  
  
Sakura-san finally seemed to come to her senses and laughed nervously, "Um-um ... if you still want to come to the movies, you guys ... meet me at my house at 7..." she continued to stare for a moment with a slightly shocked smile and then left.  
  
As I turned my full attention to Tomoyo-san again loud footstep was heard running back toward the room. Sakura-san had come back suddenly and dragged away the still gawking Xiao-lang (his eyes were violently twitching and he looked as if he was about to barf) while slamming the door shut.  
  
Tomoyo-san flushed brighter than ever and looked into my eyes deeply this time. Blushing slightly, I turned away. Sakura-san and Xiaolang's interruption seemed to drain all my courage away.  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies, Dai--"  
  
"Tomoyo-san, please, Eriol-kun. After all," she stood up and walked to me, "It sounds right." And she left leaving a aura of coldness behind.  
  
I smacked myself, literally. /You ~are~ and idiot, Hiragizawa!\  
  
Gathering my things, I headed home.  
  
~**~  
  
/You shouldn't have been too hard on him, Daidouji...\  
  
I shook my head violently to get rid of the voices. Unfortunately, as soon as they fell silent, I reconsidered what they had said.  
  
'Too hard on him?' I thought, 'He was the one that turned away from me!' I stopped walking in the middle of the stairwell. "Why do I feel so bad because of the stupid little fluke?" I said aloud, "It's just a spur of the moment thing..." My eyes softened, "Eriol-kun..."  
  
"Maybe you feel bad because you loved him even before you were born, Tomoyo..." A voice behind me whispered. Startled, I turned around. The figure before me was... my eyes widened... it was me...?  
  
Grinning beautifully and elegantly, she raised her hand and twirled a strand of her hair suddenly seeming to wait for a response. I suddenly noticed that she had no feet. 'No! ghost do not exist, but she looks like me too!' I tried to convince myself, 'What in the world is going on?' I shivered,  
  
Her dress was probably covering her feet. She was in a simple white dress, but a silvery substance seemed to veil her and make her seem more spiritual than ever. She was slightly translucent and older, but other than that, she looked exactly like me...  
  
"Silvery substance? You mean the salmite? It's a sign of magical power," she whispered in the same teasing tone. Finally, the question that was struggling to get out, burst through my tongue, "Who are you?" my voice came out softly and urgently.  
  
"Me?" she breathed, "I'm your past life's spirit."  
  
  
  
AN  
  
Every explanation will be in the next constellation (with some pretty moving memories...). Don't worry all Meiling fans, I haven't forgotten about her! 


End file.
